<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кукла Кэт by robin_puck, WTF BUCK-TICK 2021 (fandom_BUCK_TICK)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545113">Кукла Кэт</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck'>robin_puck</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/WTF%20BUCK-TICK%202021'>WTF BUCK-TICK 2021 (fandom_BUCK_TICK)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BUCK-TICK, Schwein (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Porn Without Plot, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/WTF%20BUCK-TICK%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raymond Watts/Sakurai Atsushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кукла Кэт</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
<p></p><div class="letter">
<p></p><div class="text"><p>У кузины Пегги в детстве была такая кукла: с очень красивым безмятежным лицом, раскосыми черными глазами из блестящего стекла, в модном белом комбинезоне в мелкий цветочек. Если эту куклу клали на спину, она покорно закрывала глаза. Если ее ставили на ноги, она поднимала свои шелковые ресницы и смотрела на вас – так же ласково и без особой страсти. Ее звали Кэт, и Пегги тряслась над ней как над сокровищем. И когда Рэю было семь лет, он спер куклу Кэт и уволок на чердак. Он не собирался причинять ей вред, конечно же. Он просто снял с нее белый комбинезон и, замирая от неизведанного прежде чувства, пощупал куклу между ног. Там не было ничего интересного – такой же гладкий твердый пластик, как по всему ее кукольному телу. После этого он одел Кэт и отнес в комнату кузины. И почему-то запомнил об этом происшествии на всю жизнь.<br/>
Не то чтобы Аччан был чем-то похож на эту куклу, вовсе нет. Он был живым, плотным и податливым под руками, очаровательно улыбчивым и невероятно горячим, когда прижимался к Рэю вот так – спиной, елозя задницей в кожаных штанах по бедру. Он был настолько откровенен, что его поведение даже не воспринималось провокацией – оно было чистым сексом, кипящим, расплавляющим жилы. Выворачивающим их обоюдную чувственность наизнанку – перед всем залом, полным его вопящих поклонниц.<br/>
Но ассоциация мелькала каждый раз, когда ладонь скользила по его груди и животу, накрывала пах… А Аччан только безмятежно смотрел куда-то вдаль. Не сопротивляясь. Не поощряя. Просто присутствуя под его рукой. Это поражало. Стоило схватить Аччана и прижать к себе, как это только что энергичное, извивающееся от похоти, наэлектризованное до горло тело – не обмякало, нет… но полностью расслаблялось. Будто бы сумасшедший японец таким образом давал ему знак: делай, что хочешь. Щупай, прижимай, целуй, трись напряженным пахом – тебе можно все.<br/>
Или…<br/>
Или дело было в чертовой разнице культур, и покорно лежащий в его объятиях на сцене Аччан всем своим видом вопил о неуместности поведения Рэя? Но почему он тогда все-таки разворачивался, обдавал душно-матовым взглядом из-под ресниц и прижимался своими нереально вырезанными, темными даже без грима губами к его рту? Почему не вздрагивал и не отстранялся, когда Рэй не выдерживал и толкался языком внутрь? Не отвечал, но и не протестовал...<br/>
У Рэя от него голова шла кругом.<br/>
Возможно, все можно было бы выяснить, если б они могли поговорить. Но они не могли. Они практически не понимали друг друга. Они общались преимущественно жестами и взглядами, и, господи, какими чувственными были эти жесты и эти взгляды! Даже если Аччан просто просил передать ему тарелку с закуской или протягивал бутылку…<br/>
– Что ты думаешь? – спросил Рэй у Брайана на исходе традиционной попойки после очередного концерта. Тот даже уточняющих вопросов задавать не стал – сам на собственной шкуре отлично понимал, что творится с коллегой.<br/>
– Никогда меня на мужиков не тянуло, – задумчиво сказал Брайан, дожевывая перышко зеленого лука, – но этому я бы дал.<br/>
– Думаешь, он бы взял?<br/>
Брайан только плечами пожал.<br/>
– Тут такое дело. Не угадаешь. Я вообще не понимаю, о чем они там у себя в головах думают.<br/>
Рэй посмотрел на Аччана с Имаи, сидящих за противоположным концом стола. Имаи уже поднабрался и теперь лежал виском на плече Аччана, а тот заботливо придерживал его одной рукой, чтоб тот не свалился на стол.<br/>
– Думаешь, они трахаются? – снова спросил Рэй. Брайан только вздохнул.<br/>
– Вот этого мы точно никогда не узнаем. Если только ты не спросишь.<br/>
– Если только они ответят… – пробормотал Рэй себе под нос. Кажется, еще немного, и он уже будет готов спросить. Потому что сил никаких не оставалось. И плевать, ответят они или нет. </p><p>Синтетическая майка была скользкой под ладонью, от Аччана несло жаром, и свежим потом, и горячим вином. От рева усилителей звенело в ушах, от общего возбуждения колотило, и Рэй ткнулся в мокрую шею, зарылся носом в слипшиеся от воды и геля для волос прядки, прижал рот к пылающей коже. Под губами дрогнуло вибрацией, прошившей все тело – Аччан что-то выкрикнул в зал, Рэй не слышал, а если бы и услышал, то не понял. От этой мысли было так досадно, что он почти грубо провел пальцами по торсу Аччана, опустил ладонь на пах и мстительно сжал. Он был готов к тому, что Аччан как всегда не заметит и не отреагирует. Он был готов к тому, что Аччану наконец-то станет некомфортно, и он мягко – он все и всегда делал мягко, кроме своих выкобениваний на сцене – отстранится и отступит на полшага, чтобы не терять видимости контакта для тех, кто смотрит из зала. К чему он точно не был готов, так к тому, что Аччан плавно выгнется под рукой и откинется затылком на его плечо. Чего он абсолютно не ожидал, это того, что выпуклость в его пальцах станет крупней и тверже.<br/>
– Я тебя хочу, – прошептал Рей в самое ухо Аччана, так удобно расположенное на уровне его губ. Тот только посмотрел искоса и приоткрыл рот, выдыхая. И уже совершенно намеренно толкнулся бедрами в руку. А потом высвободился и отступил, запел, вернее, заорал так, что у Рэя все волосы на теле дыбом встали. Это был голос ничем не прикрытой похоти, откровенной и яростной, и только в этот момент Рэй осознал со всей ясностью: его поняли. Сложно было не понять три простейших слова. Ему ответили. Ничем, кроме как однозначным ответом этот рев быть не мог.<br/>
И ответ был «Да».<br/>
Они все так же не разговаривали: не о чем и незачем им было говорить. Но атмосфера в гримерке после концерта была неуловимо другой. Даже сонно моргающий Имаи что-то почувствовал, вернее, Рэй так решил, что он почувствовал, потому что обычно Имаи не хихикал так дурацки, глядя на Аччана, а Аччан не закатывал глаза с видом утомленной намеками старшеклассницы. По крайней мере, они не спят друг с другом, решил Рэй. Иначе реакция была бы другой. Или нет. Кто их разберет…<br/>
Он старался не выпускать Аччана из зоны досягаемости и постоянно касался то плечом, то бедром, то просто клал руку на плечи или даже на колено – тот сидел рядом, и от каждого такого прикосновения полные темные губы едва заметно вздрагивали в усмешке. И Рэй злился, потому что никак не мог понять, всерьез Аччан или уже сдал назад и теперь все повисшее между ними напряжение будет сведено к превратно понятой шутке. И Рэй вспыхивал еще сильней, потому что в первый раз за все время их совместной работы Аччан не погас, уйдя со сцены. Не превратился в застенчивого парня с оленьим взглядом, который пьет не ради веселья, а чтобы уснуть под утро без сновидений. Наоборот, он в этот раз будто бы принес кусочек сцены с собой, за их стол в баре, и теперь на него смотрели вообще все: и официанты, и другие посетители, и даже работники кухни выглядывали из-за темных дверей, чтобы бросить взгляд. А ведь Аччан ничего такого не делал, просто выпивал и негромко разговаривал, шутил и смеялся, просто существовал – как факел на ветру. Поджигая неосторожно сорвавшимися искрами окружающих – грозя ураганным пожаром…<br/>
Рэй не знал, от чего он был пьян больше – от кипящей в жилах текилы или от предвкушения, когда они наконец встали из-за стола – раньше обычного, оставляя всех, глядя друг на друга при всех, держась за руки при всех. Наверняка, на них смотрели – кто с насмешливым пониманием, кто с завистью. Рэй не видел чужих взглядов – он мог смотреть только на Аччана, поэтому в тот момент, когда дверь чьего-то (чьего? Они были стандартными) номера захлопнулась за спиной, и Аччан неожиданно оказался невероятно близко в тесной полутьме крошечной прихожей, Рэй просто притянул его к себе и наконец накрыл ртом горячие губы. Аччан почти удивленно застонал в поцелуй и с неожиданной силой вжал его в стену, навалился всем телом, тиская за зад и вталкиваясь языком едва не в горло. Это было внезапно и, если честно, не совсем то, чего Рэй ожидал, но… Но его так понесло от того, что Аччан наконец-то откровенно показывал свое желание, что все удивление и опаску выдуло из головы с первым же прикосновением к паху. Аччан довольно быстро перешел от ощупывания задницы Рэя к его члену, деловито расстегнул брюки и запустил руку внутрь, жадно сжимая и оглаживая, одобрительно застонал в рот. Сам Рэй не знал, за что хвататься сначала: весь Аччан был таким одновременно гладким и угловатым, упругим и жестким, и еще этот его рот – горячий и скользкий, от него было невозможно оторваться… Правда, пришлось – Аччан отстранился от него с откровенным хлюпаньем, он тяжело дышал, и между их губ повисла ниточка вязкой слюны, которую он медленно, как-то особенно чувственно слизнул, напоследок пройдясь языком по припухшим от такого яростного поцелуя губам Рэя. И не успел тот справиться с взорвавшимся перед глазами фейерверком от подчеркнутой физиологичности этого жеста, как Аччан стек по нему вниз, встал на колени и одним движением втянул в себя его член…<br/>
Что было дальше, он помнил смутно. В памяти остались только громкие голодные стоны Аччана (как тот ухитрялся так полно и открыто стонать с заткнутой членом глоткой, Рэй счел за лучшее не задумываться), пламя, охватившее одновременно голову и пах, а потом взрыв сверхновой и рождение черной дыры, которая утянула в себя его сознание и напрочь выключила все ощущения.<br/>
Очнулся он уже в кровати, лицом в подушку и, судя по ощущениям, полностью без одежды. Такой же совершенно голый Аччан лежал рядом на спине, закрыв глаза и мягко, почти неуловимо улыбаясь. На секунду подумалось даже, что все раньше случившееся Рэю привиделось, настолько умиротворенным и матово бледным было лицо Аччана, ни следов недавнего сумасшествия. Словно раздетая кукла, красивая и холодная, у которой закрываются глаза, если положить ее навзничь…<br/>
Впрочем, пришлось признать, что все сумасшествие было его личным – достаточно было скосить глаза, чтобы понять: Аччан до сих пор возбужден.<br/>
Это было неловко. Рэй уже было думал, что стоит взять себя в руки и сдвинуться с места, сползти вниз, чтобы оказать ответную услугу, как Аччан вдруг открыл глаза и посмотрел на него в упор. И от этого взгляда все мысли из головы тут же улетучились, а в паху снова настойчиво потянуло.<br/>
– Продолжим? – мягко, с легкой хрипотцой произнес Аччан, хищным кошачьим движением приподнялся на локте и положил горячую ладонь Рэю на ягодицу, сжал пальцами. Внутри дернуло от беспокойства и жгучего вожделения.<br/>
– Ага, – только и смог выдохнуть тот, понимая, что, кажется, попал. Так он еще никогда не делал и не был уверен, что готов к этому… Но когда Аччан с громким утробным мурлыканьем наполз на него и влажно, жарко поцеловал за ухом, Рэю стало совершенно не до опасений и естественного в такой ситуации стыда – мутная волна горячечного желания смыла его рассудительность, как море смывает пустую пластиковую бутылку с песчаного пляжа. И Рэй с готовностью выгнулся навстречу прижавшемуся сверху телу.</p><p>– И как? Как он? – жадно спросил Брайан через день, когда они наконец встретились в гримерке перед концертом. Рэй, не в силах описать пережитое словами, молча показал большой палец. Брайан завистливо вздохнул, но, слава богу, подробностей не потребовал. Рэй перевел взгляд на все такого же невозмутимо спокойного Аччана, и тот поймал его взгляд в зеркале. Медленно улыбнулся и облизнул свои невозможные губы – Рэя снова дернуло возбуждением, хотя он был уверен, что после прошедших суток в постели возбудиться уже чисто физически не в состоянии. Он обреченно прикрыл глаза и отвернулся.<br/>
Нет, Аччан был совершенно непохож на куклу Кэт. С той ему хватило пяти минут на чердаке…<br/>
</p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>